A Dirk and Stormy Night
by SalmonellaKing
Summary: Dave and Dirk are watching their favorite animated cartoon when things get a little out of hand.. Dave/Dirk


It was a dark and stormy night.. Dave and Dirk were spending some brotherly bonding time while on the couch catching up on some episodes of their favorite animated cartoon, Adventure Time. They really liked this show. They could laugh for hours at it. But they were too cool to laugh.

This night was different. Dirk had managed to find a special late night episode only aired once and then banned from tv because it's content was not appropriate for children. He thought it would be funny. He read some reviews online and thought it would make for a good prank on his younger brother. At the age of 19 and his younger brother being the age of 17, he figured it would bring out embarrassment but nonetheless be something they could laugh about.

The show started out normally with the indie sounding Adventure Time theme song and then a fun little picture to set the mood. The title of the episode however, was barely legible. It looked to Dave as if it said something like, "Finn and Jake's Sexcellent Adventure". But it was late. Dave overlooked it and kept watching. Dirk certainly read it for what it was and gave Dave a nice cozy smile. Dave pretended not to notice.

The episode began to play out as though it were a fun day time adventure in which Finn and Jake were bored and looking amongst themselves for something to do. But then… Suddenly… Finn began getting naked and started to touch himself, while Jake made some panting noises suggesting the animal was really starting to come out. –Dave looked over at Dirk and said, "What the fuck is this shit, Bro?" Dirk shrugged and pretended not to notice. So Dave continued watching not questioning his brothers choice of tv show. He trusted his cooler older brother. Maybe. A little too much now.

The show took a very erotic turn at that point. There was actually some glimpses of bottom parts. Dave was very confused. So confused, he took his sun glasses off and opened his mouth wide. "What the fuck?", he thought. He wasn't used to this. What on Earth was Dirk thinking, making his little brother watch this. Dave had seen nothing like it before. At least, not like this.

Dirk sat there enjoying the program, and finally came out with some reaction to the twisted plot as it quickly progressed into a scene of full on Sex. Dog on human. Dirk wasn't expecting this. But at the same time, he was. He kind of liked it. And Dave.. Was just, horrified. Confused. He looked over at Dirk and thought, "Damn. Dirk's hot. Wait… Did I just think that in my head? Yeah. I guess I did. Maybe…" His thoghts almost began to speak, when suddenly.. At the moment of the show's climax a commercial came on. Fuck.

The mood became awkward. It was a god damn recording on the DVR and the remote just had to be in the middle of the god damn table in front of them. Meaning.. If Dave were to reach out and grab that remote, he'd certainly be breaking the bro boundaries they had subconsciously set up before hand. Dirk leaned back, looked over at the uncomfortable looking blond bro, and gave him the vibe. As if Dave were being controlled by some psychic mental powers, scooted over that 48 inches too close to reach for the remote. Oh.. It was so tense. Dave got a boner. He wanted to lean back, but at the same time.. He knew Dirk would have outsmarted his move and certainly tease him about it for weeks to come. He was stuck. But wait… What's this? Dave suddenly felt someone's hand on his thigh. "What… What's going on? Is that Bro's hand? Feeling.. Me up? Damn.— Dirk smiled slowly rubbing his hand against his brother's soft and coursy thigh. Dave tried convincing himself this was wrong and tried jerking away. In the event of it all, he ended up frivvling closer. What next? Did Bro have a long stingy one too?

He did. Dave no longer felt alone. It was official. Whatever angsty feelings he was suddenly having after the erotic Adventure Time 'sode. was mutual. Dirk read his mind, and finally made the first real move. He unzipped Dave's pants and released the monster! Holy shit was it huge. It bounced at it's very exposure. And so did Dirk's. He whipped out his manhood too.

It was all so sudden. They had to take a moment and appreciate this sudden realization of their true feelings for eachother finally submitted. Dave sat up straight, his top was off at this point and passion overtook him as he slid Bro's pointy anime shades clean off his face. Dave was awestruck by the amber sparkle of Dirk's precious eyes.

They moved in closer- hands touching chest to chest. Dirk leaned extremely close to Dave's ear, and wet his lips against cheek whispering a gentle, "Sup." Dave moaned hornily, "Ooohhh." Dave for once grew some balls for his brother and took the initiative to tackle him against the couch and kiss him in a most passionate manner. This quickly lead to a violent scene of pleasure. Dirk and Dave started grinding eahchothers erections into eachother as Dirk whispered filth into his ear as Dave panted in a similar way to that which Jake the dog had shown him earlier. God damn was it HOT! Like fire.

Their movements became faster and more erratic as they neared their climax. They fucked eachother sore. Dirk was the first to explode and Dave followed shortly just like the younger brother he was. Shooting his hot spunk all over Dirk's chest. He then collapsed on top of him, inadvertently smearing the shusterdly cumdip between them like a sandwich. They were too fucked over and tired to care.

Dave turned his head just as Finn and Jake were getting out of the bath. He listened to the thunder outside and the sloshing of the rain in the gutters of the roof. He and his older brother were both content. What they had just done, they didn't know what to call it.. but whatever it was, it was great.


End file.
